


XVI.

by Melian12



Series: Rilke Adventskalender [16]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fever, Fever Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Nach einem Glück ist meine Seele lüstern,nach einem kurzen, dummen Wunderwahn…Im Quellenquirlen und im FöhrenflüsternDa hör ichs nahn…Und wenn von Hügeln, die sich purpurn säumen,in bleicher Bläue schwimmt der Silberkahn, -dann unter schattenschweren Blütenbäumenseh ich es nahn.In weißem Kleid; so wie das Lieb, das tote,am Sonntag mit mir ging durch Staub und Strauch,am Herzen jene Blume nur, die rote,trug es die auch?...





	XVI.

**Author's Note:**

> sry es ist nicht gebetat und ich hab es im Flugzeug am Handy geschrieben  
> bitte verzeiht alle Fehler. Vor allem Tippfehler.

„Friedrich… Friedrich… Hallo, kannst du mich hören?“

Eine Stimme war da, leise, und dennoch tat sie ihm in den Ohren und im Kopf weh. Er konnte sie nicht ganz zuordnen, war sich nur dunkel bewusst, dass er sie kannte. Aber woher nur?

„Friedrich…“ Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn, eine wunderbar kühle und angenehme Hand, die ihn ein Stück weiter in die Realität holte. Er hustete schwach.

„Ach, Friedrich…“ Die Stimme war liebevoll und besorgt. Aber sein überhitztes Gehirn konnte sie einfach nicht einordnen. Und diese Hände, die so kühl waren und so angenehm… wie Engelshände…

Langsam öffnete Friedrich die Augen. Sein Kopf war voll bleiernem Nebel und pochte schmerzhaft, das Licht blendete ihn, und er musste darum kämpfen, dass ihm die Lider nicht gleich wieder zufielen. Träge blinzelte er. Seine Augen tränten. Alles tat ihm weh.

Als er es schließlich wieder schaffte, seinen verschwommenen Blick auf etwas zu fokussieren, wurde ihm klar, dass diese wunderbaren Hände auf seiner Stirn und seinen Wangen keine fiebrige Halluzination waren. Da war jemand, der neben seinem Bett saß. Jemand, den er kannte.

„Johann?“

Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres, tonloses Krächzen, und es ließ ihn husten. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Ihm wurde im Liegen schwindelig. Und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, zu husten.

Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sich sein Hals langsam wieder. Friedrich tanzten schwarze Punkte vor Augen. Er hörte etwas rauschen, wie Wasser, eine kühle, sprudelnde Quelle… Dann kamen Johanns Hände wieder. Er streichelte seine Stirn, dann hob er seinen Kopf.

„Trink das.“

Eine Tasse wurde ihm an die Lippen gehalten, warmer Tee sickerte an seinen trockenen Lippen vorbei in seinen Mund. Friedrich schluckte mühsam. Die Flüssigkeit brannte in seinem wunden Hals, aber es tat ihm unheimlich wohl. Trotzdem musste er nach wenigen Schlucken husten.

Johann nahm die Tasse wieder weg. Er hielt Friedrichs Hand, bis der sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann half er ihm, sich aufzusetzen und ihm ein frisches T-Shirt anzuziehen, da das, welches Friedrich gerade trug, ganz nass geschwitzt war. „Eigentlich sollte man noch die Bettwäsche wechseln“, murmelte er halb zu sich selbst. Doch Friedrich zitterte wie Espenlaub, und Johann war froh, dass er halbwegs aufrecht im Bett sitzen konnte. „Das machen wir dann lieber morgen.“ Johann gab Friedrich noch einmal zu trinken und half ihm, sich wieder hinzulegen. Vorsichtig deckte er ihn zu. „Schlaf dich erst mal aus.“

Wie eine Erlösung war es, als Friedrich seinen Kopf im Kissen versinken lassen konnte. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen wieder. Die Decke umhüllte ihn mit fiebriger Hitze, und er glitt rasch in einen schweren, feurig-schwarzen Traum hinüber.

 

Da war ein Rauschen, wie von sprudelnden, quirlenden Quellen unter uralten knorrigen Nadelbäumen, Kiefern oder Föhren. Er schwitzte und hatte schrecklichen Durst, doch er fand keine Quellen und auch keinen Schatten. Er irrte durch eine staubige Gegend, einen trockenen Wald mit sandigem Boden, in dem es keinen Schatten gab.

Doch er war von einer Rastlosigkeit getrieben, die es ihm nicht erlaubte, stehen zu bleiben. Er war auf der Suche nach etwas, oder nach jemandem, und er konnte nicht innehalten. Sein Herz hämmerte schnell und hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, in seinen Ohren rauschte es, wie Wasser, wie Wind, doch er konnte nur immer weiter gehen, und er durfte nicht ausruhen.

Irgendwann stolperte er endlich zwischen den schattenlosen Stämmen hindurch einen Hügel hinunter. Staub wirbelte in Wolken auf, er musste husten, doch er konnte und wollte nicht zurück, denn am Fuß dieses Hügels, gesäumt von purpur pulsierenden Bäumen, lag ein blass leuchtender, fast veilchenblauer See. Und auf der anderen Seite, unter diesen seltsamen, dunkel violetten Bäumem, die im schnellen Rhythmus seines eigenen Herzens fluoreszierten und flackerten, dort war Schatten. Dämmriger, kühler, verheißungsvoller Schatten.

Wie im Wahn taumelte Friedrich auf diesen See zu. Das Blau des Wassers war so hell und rein dass es surreal wirkte, doch Friedrich störte sich nicht daran. Es war schließlich Wasser!

Erschöpft sank er am Ufer des Gewässers im Staub nieder und schöpfte mit beiden Händen von der klaren Flüssigkeit. Noch immer rauschte es in seinen Ohren, er fühlte seinen hämmernden Herzschlag in der Brust, im Hals, in jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Das Wasser war warm, und es fühlte sich an als tränke er Sand. Hustend und keuchend spuckte Friedrich es wieder aus, davon würden sein brennender Hals und sein Mund nur noch trockener werden. Blieb ihm also nur noch der schwere Schatten der dunkel leuchtenden Bäume. Er würde über diesen See müssen, oder wohl eher außen herum, denn in der Mitte des hellen Wassers lag zwar ein silbrig strahlendes Boot, das in der gleißenden Sonne so hell leuchtete, dass es Friedrich in den Augen weh tat, doch er sah keine Möglichkeit, dort hin zu gelangen. In diesem Wasser wollte er nicht schwimmen.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Mittlerweile war er kurz davor, vor Erschöpfung in Tränen auszubrechen. Staub wirbelte auf, wieder musste er husten. Aber er musste zu diesen Bäumen. Noch immer trieb ihn ein Instinkt weiter. Er musste diesen Schatten erreichen. Dort würde es kühler sein, er würde ausruhen können…

Schritt für Schritt schleppte er sich weiter, musste immer wieder husten, und bald fiel ihm auf, dass die Bäume voller dunkler, schwarzer Blüten hingen, die einen merkwürdigen, schwer süßlichen und berauschenden Duft verströmten. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Doch langsam gewann er die Überzeugung, dass ihn dort in diesem verheißungsvollen Schatten das erwartete, wonach er schon die ganze Zeit suchte.

Beinahe hatte er die Bäume erreicht. Beinahe hatte er schon gehofft, sich in ihren kühlen Schatten fallen lassen zu dürfen. Die purpurnen Bäume mit den schwarzen Blüten leuchteten noch immer, pulsierten mit seinem Herzschlag, schnell und ein wenig unregelmäßig.

Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass auch die Blüten zusammen mit dem Duft eine unnatürliche Hitze verströmten. Friedrich wollte aufgeben. Er wollte sich zu Boden fallen lassen und weinen, bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte und sein Körper ausgetrocknet war. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Dann nahm er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, und er hielt unbewusst den Atem an: Das Boot in der Mitte des Sees hatte sich bewegt und steuerte jetzt auf ihn zu. Jetzt stand auch eine hell leuchtende Gestalt in der silbernen Barke, die weiß gekleidet war. Als das Boot langsam näher kam, erkannte er zu seiner Überraschung Johann.

Das Boot hielt an, und Johann stieg aus und lief über das Wasser auf ihn zu. Sein Hemd war offen und das sowie sein helles, fast weißes Haar wehte in einem Wind, den Friedrich nicht fühlte. Selbst seine Haut leuchtete silbrig weiß. Nur an seine Brust hatte er eine blutrote Rose geheftet.

„Friedrich.“ Diese Stimme… Friedrich lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Komm zu mir, Friedrich.“ Er sah ihn so ausdruckslos an, und Friedrich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Der schwere, süße Duft der Blüten bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Die Lumineszenz der Bäume pulsierte langsamer, jetzt da er nicht mehr lief beruhigte sich auch sein Herz. Sein Kopf pochte aber noch immer schmerzhaft vor sich hin.

Wie gebannt starrte er auf die Fußspuren, die Johann auf der stillen Wasseroberfläche hinterlassen hatte. Er wollte zu ihm. Aber er konnte sich keinen Schritt bewegen.

„Friedrich…“ Johann streckte die Hand aus, doch seine Augen waren kalt und ausdruckslos.

„Johann…“

Das Wort kratzte in seinem Hals, er musste husten, so sehr, dass die Bäume neben ihnen und die Rose an Johanns Hemd anfingen zu zittern. Auch das Silberboot bebte, und erschrocken trat Johann einige Schritte zurück.

„Nein! Geh nicht! Lass mich nicht alleine! Johann!“

Friedrich brachte keines dieser Worte heraus, zu sehr musste er husten, zu sehr rang er nach Luft. Doch in seinen Gedanken schrie er, schrie nach Johann, dem Mann den er liebte, mehr als irgendeine andere Person auf dieser Welt.

Doch Johann trat zurück, stieg wieder in sein silbriges Boot und fuhr davon, ohne Friedrich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Auf einmal konnte Friedrich sich wieder bewegen, er lief auf den See zu, stürzte sich in das staubige, warme Wasser. Er schwamm drauf los, kraftlos und ohne zu sehen wohin. Alles war nass, das merkte er, und der sandige Schaum, den er schluckte, ließ ihn husten.

Und dann war da eine feste, kühle Hand, die ihn packte, an der er sich festhalten konnte und die ihn aus dem seltsam blauen See zog. Und alles wurde schwarz.

 

„Johann“, murmelte er erstickt unter Hustenanfällen, „Johann.“

„Alles ist gut, Friedrich. Ich bin hier.“

Die Hand war noch immer da, und noch immer war alles nass und dadurch gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte Friedrich es, die Augen zu öffnen.

Er lag in seinem Bett und war völlig nass geschwitzt. Johann saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Er musterte ihm besorgt.

Langsam beruhigte sich Friedrichs Hals wieder ein wenig. Er atmete keuchend, sein Herz raste. Seine Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an, die Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen.

Johann wischte ihm vorsichtig über die Stirn. „Dein Fieber ist ein wenig gesunken.“ Er hielt ihm eine Tasse hin, und Friedrich trank dankbar. „Versuch, dich aufzusetzen… dann gehen wir duschen, ja? Du bist völlig verschwitzt. Ich habe dir schon einen frischen Pyjama rausgelegt.“

Als Friedrich Johanns kräftige Hände an seinen Schultern spürte, hätte er vor Dankbarkeit am liebsten geweint.

„Johann?“, flüsterte er tonlos. „Johann, ich liebe dich so.“

„Ich dich auch, mein Schatz.“ Johann strich ihm die nassen Locken zur Seite und küsste seinen verschwitzten Nacken. Und Friedrich war unendlich erleichtert, dass Johann ihn so schnell nicht verlassen würde. Dass er jemanden hatte, auf den er sich stützen konnte. Und der einfach nur für ihn da war.

„Danke, Johann.“

Wieder ein sanfter Kuss in den Nacken, dann half Johann ihm, langsam aufzustehen. Und während er sich langsam, um seinen Kreislauf nicht zu überfordern, auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte, hörte Friedrich die warmen Worte hinter sich.

„Dafür bin ich ja da. Um dich zu lieben.“

 


End file.
